Beetlebob
Beetlebob is a giant collective of bugs that have fashioned a "colony" out of a burlap sack. Somehow, these bugs also have an Epithet, bringing this sack to life with a personality of his own. He wears a trench coat and a cool hat, and is currently the most popular host and announcer of a sport known as "Holistic Baseball". Unlike normal baseball, Holistic Baseball has absolutely zero rules and after the players experiment with all the gimmicks Beetlebob throws in, the game inevitably devolves into the teams just murdering each other. Of course, Beetlebob is an incredibly hammy announcer regardless of what kind of murder is occurring. No matter what happens, Beetlebob keeps the same dumb expression as he cheerfully screams about how wonderful all this killing and death is. He's a real swell guy. Powers Beetlebob's Epithet, "Bloodsport" essentially allows him to turn anything into a game of Holistic Baseball. His passive gives him the privilege of adding any gimmick of his choice into a combat he's involved with, which is compacted with a talent that makes things more and more wacky and cartoon-like the longer Beetlebob does his announcing shtick. These gimmicks be be potentially game-breaking given the right circumstances. From there, Beetlebob can summon kinetic balls that slam and ricochet off of targets to deal large amounts of damage, trap up to three enemies on the bases of a baseball diamond that Beetlebob then charges through in an explosive burst, or literally just turn into bugs and do something that bugs can do. Despite his announcer status, Beetlebob is quite the deadly contestant himself. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 34 In his debut DBA Episode, Beetlebob was captured by Cynthia Vanderbelt and placed into her self-created "Baseball Dimension". Once there, fate seemed to take over as Cynthia herself made Beetlebob part of her very own game of Holistic Baseball! Very enthusiastic about the game at hand, Beetlebob began systematically taking control of the game over Cynthia. He used his "Glorious Hitter" ability to literally run the bases in a blaze of glory with a Natural 20, and then also began introducing incredibly stupid gimmicks that only a Holistic Baseball expert could think of. These gimmicks included making everyone's baseball bats also be chainsaws, and also one that dealt far more of blow to Cynthia's patience. After consuming the Eldritch God: Apple?, Beetlebob made the gimmick of the inning be an investigation/class trial to figure out who REALLY killed Apple?. Of course, it was exceedingly obvious that Beetlebob was the murderer, but everyone besides Dana Chivoraz and Cynthia herself seemed to ignore this fact and beat around the bush for no reason. In fact, the scenario became so stupid that it took multiple hours for the idiots to finally come to the conclusion that Beetlebob was the really real killer...and even then it was blamed on Vaskeri. Beetlebob then tried to do an "okay, that was fun, now onto the next inning!" type of deal, but Cynthia had had just about enough and ended the Holistic Baseball game right then and there. Through this incident, Beetlebob became one of the only "people" to overpower Cynthia, even if only by technicality. - Episode 48 Beetlebob technically appeared at the very end of the episode due to Melograno Valentine using "Yellow Pages" in order to access Slick Horseman's "Character Select" Cheat Code from his "Like a Game Genie" Ability. This allowed Melograno to briefly transform into Beetlebob, which he used in order to access Beetlebob's Passive, making it so falling into pits would instantly defeat an opponent à la Smash Bros. as well as send the victim directly to Hell. This paired nicely with the pit Slick made by transforming into Big Kong, initiating the maneuver that finally (at least temporarily) defeated "The Rat". - Episode 49 Along with various other MIA DBA Characters, Beetlebob appeared inside Tabitha Oilington's drawer as part of the Oilington Kids' "DBA Collection". He sat around with fellow murderer Charon Bellagio and explained to the party that the kids managed to snatch him after attending one of his Holistic Baseball games and paying to meet him in person. It was then that they also stole a few of Beetlebob's beetles, one of which Venus Vanderbelt was able to return to him. Beetlebob also explained that he and Charon had attempted a breakout previously, but failed. He was returned to normal size at the end of the episode. - Episode 50 Beetlebob appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by Venus, who created a can of bug spray to take care of him. Upon being sprayed, he proclaimed: "So THIS is what melting feels like!", and then all of the beetles inside his body burst out like geysers. - Episode 61 Beetlebob appeared alongside Dean R. R. Tealing as an announcer for the match, as one of Neo Bagel's false starts to the episode. - Episode 67 In this episode, Beetlebob was the representative of the Holistic Baseball League, one of the main sponsors of the "Wacky Races" along with Mr. Spider's Spider Corp. The two had worked together to craft the racetrack, so it was destined to be absolutely insane. Aside from being one of the hosts of the race, Beetlebob spent most of the episode chatting with Spider about the lack of death occurring during the event. After the initial race, however, one of his "Big Beetles" mysteriously went berserk and flung him skyward. The racers and Mr. Spider dealt with the beetle, and upon its defeat, Beetlebob fell back down to the ground with perfect comedic timing. He seemed unphased. Trivia * Beetlebob was made by Zanza for Patronix in triangle character exchange between the two of them and Sylvia. * Beetlebob's ability "Glorious Hitter" is an almost exact recreation of a skill of the same name from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Before Patronix renamed it to be the literal name of the skill, Zanza had named it "Literally That One Move From Disgaea". * Beetlebob's other ability "They Put Bugs in 'Em", is a reference to Kingdom Hearts Coded, while his "Little Lethal" is a reference to Lethal League. * Patronix forgot to come up with a voice for Beetlebob until right before the session he was set to debut in, so he decided to go with an impersonation of Monokuma from the Danganronpa series. * On his character sheet, Zanza, verbatim, made Beeltebob's lore: "I honestly have no idea." Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters